Magic Into Ice
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: Post-musical for Wicked, AU for Frozen. Elphaba meets Anna of Arendelle and her friend Kristoff as they await many changes in store for them.
1. Chapter 1: Arendelle

**This crossover has some elements of Classic and New Doctor Who. This is really different from the other stories from other Frozen/Wicked stories. There will be major change to the Frozen and a little change from Wicked.**

**I don't own Wicked and Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arendelle**

In the town of Arendelle, the town has been plagued by a strange blue ooze that some say inhabits a powerful monster. The Queen of Arendelle went to the place to investigate. "We're there any reported deaths?" the Queen asked her men.

"Nothing yet your highness. But we send one of our men to go into the place." one of the men said. Just then they heard one of the men screaming for help. When the queen and her men went to him, they saw a monster dragging him as he is screaming for help.

"We need someone who is not scared enough to slay this beast." the Queen said.

* * *

Since her departure from Oz, Elphaba Thropp has been travelling all alone trying to find a decent place to settle in. She has gone into different kingdoms, but couldn't find any that won't recognize her as the Wicked Witch. "Okay, if the next town I go doesn't won't find me as a threat, I will go Wicked Witch on them." Elphana remarked to herself. Elphaba stopped at the middle in the forest to rest until she saw a girl on a horse, who looks about 21 years old, looking at her.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know that it's really dangerous to go here." the girl said.

"Why, because I'm here?" Elphaba sarcastically said.

"Are trying to be funny? You don't look dangerous to me." the girl giggled.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't find a place to settle for about a month." Just then a monster sneak to the girl, but she didn't notice it. "Look out!" Elphaba shouted. Elphaba then conjured a spell which sends the monster away.

"You saved me." the girl said.

"Of course I did."

"Why don't you stay at my place as a reward. I have an extra room you could sleep in."

"Thank you. And by the way what's your name?"

"Anna. And yours?"

"Elphaba Thropp." Anna and Elphaba walked back to a town called Arendelle, which is also the same name as the kingdom. Few of the townspeople notice Elphaba's green skin, but they just ignored them. When they arrived at Anna's home, Elphaba was surprised that Anna's home was a castle. "What are you exactly?" Elphaba asked her.

"I'm actually the Queen of Arendelle."

Elphaba walked around the castle and was a relieved that she has found a place to ear and sleep. "So, do you travel in a bubble all the time and act like a spoil princess in here?"

"Are actually being serious or being funny?" Anna giggled. Anna showed Elphaba her room she will be staying in Arendelle.

"Do you have any siblings with you."

"Sadly, I'm an only child. I only have a few friends in my childhood, but my parents mostly close the gates for my own safety."

"That's actually really sad. I have a rough childhood too becuase people hate my green skin and I only had a two or three friends in my life. I'm from the Land of Oz, but people find me a threat because I'm trying to save creatures that won't harm unless they're threatened."

"That's a really sad life you had. I think your skin is really beautiful."

"Thank you. I was thinking, we should try to have some fun so we could rebuild a childhood we never had."

"That's a great idea!" Anna excitedly said. The two ran around the castle, played in the snow and Anna put make up on Elphaba, which she didn't like the results.

"You know, you reminded me of my old friend and my younger sister." Elphaba asked.

"What happened to them?" Anna asked.

"My sister was killed in a freak accident while my friend left me."

"I'm sorry Elphaba. If you want, you could stay in the castle for a while."

"Hmm, I'll think about it." The two were interrupted when a man came into the room and limped towards Anna.

"Kristoff, what happened?!" Anna asked.

"Ugh, that creature from the forest took most of the men. I managed to survive but it bit me in the leg."

"I'll try to defeat the monster." Elphaba said.

"No Elphaba you can't. That monster will kill you the moment it sees you!" Anna said.

"But it got away with my magic. If I don't come back, just remember me as the hero who saved Arendelle." Elphaba gave Anna her hat taking off in her broom and went off to the forest. When Elphaba arrived in the forest, she saw a moving blue slime going to a cave. She followed the slime and found nothing as she entered the cave. "All right I'm here. Show yourself!" Elphaba shouted through the caves. Elphaba then lit a match and saw a giant creature with six legs standing in front of her.

"Why are you here?" the creature asked.

"I'm asking you the same."

"I'm here because this town has become a perfect place for me. The townspeople fear me which makes me powerful." the creature said in loud, but soft tone, "I know you. You're what the people in Oz would say the Wicked Witch. If you could join me, then together, you would the respect you deserve."

"I'm not interested with your offer. Now hold still and this would be over." The creature then grabbed Elphaba with its pinchers and pinch her as hard as she could.

"Slaying me would be useless. I will free unless you would work with me."

"Still not interested you monster." Elphaba conjured up an energy ball as big as she can. The monster shrieked as the energy ball is coming towards him.

* * *

Anna has been staying in the Elphaba's castle room with Kristoff, who is healing from his wounds. She is holding Elphaba's hat as she is thinking about her."She's been gone for three hours. I wonder if she's okay." Anna said.

"Don't worry Anna, I'm sure she's okay. She looks like the girl that monsters would fear." Kristoff told her.

"I know but she's like the sister I didn't have."

"You need to stop worrying. You should probably need the window open for fresh air." When Kristoff went to the window, he saw what looks like a black spec coming towards the castle. "Anna you should come see this!"

Anna hurried to the window and knows what the black spec is. "It's Elphaba!" Anna exclaimed, "Elphaba, over here!" she said as she waved to her from the window. When Elphaba came through the window, Kristoff and Anna saw blood coming from both sides of her chest.

"Oh dear what happened to you?" Kristoff asked.

"I've been hurt by the creature you idiot." Elphaba said.

"Well you don't need to be mean to me."

"Did you defeat the creature?" Anna asked.

"Yes I did. Arendelle is safe." Elphaba then collapsed to the floor and Anna ran to her.

"Oh Elphaba, why did you do it?"

"I have to do it because I wanted you to have a safe kingdom to rule." Elphaba weakly said as Anna cry. "A tear, Anna? No don't cry. While there's life, there's-" Elphaba then died, which made Anna cried more. She closed Elphaba's eyes and got up. Just then Anna and Kristoff both saw a strange woman in front standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Anna asked her.

"I am the Lurline, the fairy queen." she replied.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to tell you that Elphaba will not die. She has done a heroic service in her life and I'm going to reward her."

"You're really serious?!" Anna excitedly asked.

"Yes. But she will go under a complete change. I will give the process a push and she will change."

Lurline hold out her arms to Elphaba and then disappears.

"Wait what do you mean complete change?!" Anna said as she ran to the spot where Lurline was standing.

"Anna, look at Elphaba." Kristoff said. Anna turn to Elphaba and she saw her glowing as bright as the sun.

"This might be the complete change that woman is talking about." Anna said. As Elphaba stopped glowing, Anna and Kristoff still saw her lying on the floor, but something surprised them.


	2. Chapter 2: Complete Change

**This chapter will be really interesting, but I won't tell you everything what is going to happen in this chapter. There will be at least one scene from Wicked in this chapter.**

**I don't own Wicked or Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Complete Change**

When Elphaba stopped glowing, Anna and Kristoff found something surprising about her. They expect Elphaba to be waking up, but instead find a different person lying where Elphaba was. This person now has pale skin and blonde hair ruffled in her face. Anna leaned to her side to check on her. "Get me the medical officer next door Kristoff." Anna ordered him. As soon as Kristoff left the room, Anna saw the person and rubbing her head.

"-History!" the person exclaimed as she got up.

"Elphaba, is that you?" Anna asked.

"Of course it's me. What kind of silly question are you asking me Anna?" she scoffed before passing out again.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about you losing your memory." Anna remarked to her. Kristoff arrived back to the room with a doctor with him.

"What seems to be my problem my queen?" the doctor asked.

"Uh yes Doctor Sullivan my friend has passed out and can you check if she's okay."

Doctor Sullivan leaned and checked to an unconscious Elphaba and checked on her. "She seems to be alright. But she has to be sent to my sick bay to be treated well."

"Oh thank you doctor!" Anna exclaimed.

* * *

Deep within the dark dungeons lying under a palace sits a very dark figure sitting in her cell all alone waiting to be free. She grinned as she heard the cell being opened. "Guess what Madame, you will be going out for a little get together her Goodness set up for today." the guard told the prisoner.

"Why would she release me today?" the prisoner calmly said.

"She said that everyone that are from her university should attend. And that includes you."

"Hehehe, I knew that girl is level headed. Didn't she know that I was the one that made her what she is today."

"Don't worry, soon we will put the traitor in her place." the guard said.

* * *

A half hour later after her complete change, a newly form Elphaba managed to sneak out of sick bay by the she woke up. She came back to the room where she passed out to look for her broom. "Now I know I left it in here. But where?" she said to herself. Elphaba looked around the room and soon found her broom right next to a window. "Ah there!" Elphaba then jumped when she saw Doctor Sullivan standing in the door.

"Ah there you are Ms. Thropp. You shouldn't leave at the sick bay."

"Well who are you then?"

"I'm Doctor Sullivan, Ms. Thropp, and you should go back to the sick bay. You are not fit yet."

"What do you mean I'm not fit? Of course I'm fit. All systems go!" Elphaba chopped a brick that was lying around the room and then pretending to run to prove to him that she's fit.

"Well you seem fit, but I need to check your heart rate." Sullivan then checked on Elphaba's heart and found nothing wrong.

"It seems to normal, right doctor?"

"Well yes, but you still need to be in the sick bay right away. Now get into the bed and stay there until I say that you can go."

"Nonsense doctor. Why don't we play a little jump rope to pass the time."

"Ms. Thropp I say this again, get into the sick bay and-" Sullivan was interrupted when Elphaba went close to him and both jump roped as Elphaba say a nursery rhyme to him.

"Mother, mother, I feel sick. Send for the doctor Quick, quick, quick. Mother, dear, shall I die. Yes, my darling, by and by. One, two, three, four…"

Anna and Kristoff looked around the castle when they found out that Elphaba left the sick bay. They stopped at the hallway when Kristoff asked her a question. "Are you sure that person is Elphaba?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Of course she's Elphaba. We saw her change right in front of us." The two then heard a racket coming from the room Elphaba changed. They ran inside and found the cabinet moving. Anna opened the cabinet and found Doctor Sullivan tied up and gagged inside. "Oh Harry, what are doing here? Where is Elphaba? she asked him as she tries to untie him.

"Tied me up and put me here like a pair of old boots."

"But where could she be?" Kristoff asked but he and Anna found the window to the room open. "Ah too late." he remarked.

"Oh no no no no no no!" Anna worriedly said as she is running towards the window. "Elphaba come back! It's me Anna. I need to talk to you!" she shouted.

"Geez Anna you don't have to scream your lungs out." Elphaba said to Anna right behind the curtain.

"Oh Elphaba what are doing now?"

"I thought we were playing hide and seek?"

"Elphaba, did you see yourself in the mirror lately?"

"Why do you ask that?" Elphaba asked. Anna grunted and grabbed a mirror from a table and showed it to her. Elphaba was shocked when she saw herself looked different. "Whoa is that me?" Anna nodded to her. "Who made this to me?"

"Well, you were dying, but a woman name Lurline came to us and brought you back and changed your appearance."

Elphaba continuing staring at the mirror as she examines her new look. "Hmm, I'm no longer green, so that's a good start. I'm starting like my hair being blonde. Cheek bones look normal to me. The only problem I have with this new look are the eyes. Other than that, it seems that I have been born!" Suddenly, Elphaba started to shoot ice from her hands as she got excited about her new look. Everyone in the whole room was shocked when they saw Elphaba do that.

"Could you do that again?" Kristoff asked. Elphaba then shoot another ice and Kristoff kept asking her to do more, which irritates her.

"Geez would stop asking for me like a kid!" Elphaba stomped her feet and created ice spikes all around her.

"Hmm it seems that Ms. Thropp could control her ice powers through her emotions. So the best thing to do is to not make her angry unless it's necessary." Doctor Sullivan said.

"Seems easy enough doc. Hey Anna, do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Sure Elphaba, but you might wanna change your clothes. That black dress is now big on you." Anna said. Just then, one of the castle guards ran to the room with an envelope in his hands. "Benton, what's wrong?"

"A message from the Land of Oz, my queen." Benton said as he held out the letter to her. Anna got the letter and it reads that there is trouble all around Oz.

"We need to get to Oz now. Benton, go get my forces ready." Anna said.

"And how are going to solve this problem?" Kristoff asked.

"Simple, Elphaba might help us since she told me that she's from and... and where is she now?" Anna said as she found Elphaba is not on the room.

"Well she couldn't escape through the window. She left her broom in here." Kristoff said. Anna and Kristoff heard a door opening from the wardrobe. It was soon revealed to be Elphaba now wearing a viking costume while holding a shield and sword, which surprises them.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked them

"You've changed." Kristoff replied,

"Oh no not again!"

"No no, not your face it's your clothes. I don't think a viking costume won't work when you're in public."

"Wait here." Elphaba told them as she went back to the wardrobe. She came out wearing a royal costume from the 17th century, which Anna and Kristoff didn't find it suiting for her and made Elphaba go back to find more. Elphaba got out wearing a clown costume, complete with face paint, but they said no and Elphaba went back with a big frown on her face (due to the face paint she wore). Elphaba came out wearing a blue dress with sequence around the torso area and a braided hair. "How about this?" she asked.

"Well it seems nice on you." Kristoff said.

"Wait just one more touch." Elphaba then use her new ice powers to create what seems to be a cape around her.

"Now it seems good on you Elphaba." Anna said.

"Oh and don't call me Elphaba anymore. With my new face, powers, and perhaps my new personality, just call me Elsa. At least I could keep the first two letters of my first name."

"Okay, 'Elsa'. Now I just got a letter from Oz saying there's trouble in there. Do you think you could tag along with me."

"Oz, my old home. Yeah, I could tag along."

Anna, Kristoff and Elphaba, now called Elsa, went to a carriage and made to Oz as fast it could get. Arendelle's armed forces arrived early as they waited patiently for Anna to arrived. The three arrived on a hillside with a view of Emerald City, which is now looks more dark since Elsa left. "You know, Emerald City looks really different the last time I visit here as I child." Anna said.

"Yeah, I thought of that too." Elsa said, "Emerald City now looks more gloomy than usual. I now missed it when they used to threaten me out of town."

"So how can get in? From the looks at those guards, breaking in would be impregnable." Kristoff said.

"Nothing is impregnable. It's like saying a ship is unsinkable." Elsa said.

"What's wrong with the word unsinkable?"

"Well, as the iceberg said to the Ozmic: glub glub glub glub glub." Elsa joked while she's lowering herself down.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

**This chapter will feature more from Wicked. This chapter is a little bit based on the Sarah Jane Adventures episode "The Death of the Doctor".**

**I don't own Wicked nor Frozen.**

* * *

**Chpater 3: The Rescue**

_Flashback_

_Since her friend's "death", Glinda has been grieving everyday for Elphaba. While most of Oz are celebrating her death, Glinda tries to hide her sadness by pretending to celebrate it with the rest of the Ozians. During those times, the Scarecrow and the Tin Man have been visiting Glinda lately. During those visits, they revealed their true identities as Fiyero Tiggular and Boq, old friends of Glinda and Elphaba from Shiz. When Fiyero revealed his identity to Glinda, she apologized him for letting the Gale Force almost killing him and was the only person she show her sadness for Elphaba to him since he is one of the people in Oz that doesn't find Elphaba as a Wicked Witch. Even though Boq has personal vendetta on Elphaba, Glinda still allows him to visit her._

_After a month of grieving, Glinda decided to hold a memorial service for Elphaba. She along with Fiyero and Boq are organizing the event. The event is private and is only attended by former classmates of Elphaba back in Shiz and some animals she saved like Doctor Dillamond and Chistery. "Are you sure you want to this Glinda?" Boq told, "Honoring the memory of the witch. Look what she did to me."_

_"I've keep telling you Boq, this event is honoring Elphaba. Before she became known as the Wicked Witch." Glinda said._

_"And why are we inviting Morrible." Fiyero asked._

_"I've made a deal with her earlier. If she comes to the event say something nice about Elphie, I will lower her prison time."_

_"And that is the greatest mistake you ever done, Miss Glinda." Morrible said as she she is standing at the door with many Gale Force at her side._

_"Why are you here so early and what do you mean the greatest mistake I've ever done?" Glinda asked her._

_"Don't you know that I have magic too, Miss Glinda? And that I have really good influence over Oz? Well what I did was mind control most of the Gale Force and since you didn't tell all of Oz that I'm a criminal, I was able to tell all of Oz that you are an accomplice to the Wicked Witch. And as for your two of your gentlemen friends, I also told them that you tried to kill me but failed."_

_"You won't get away with this Morrible!"_

_"Oh but I already did. Take them." Morrible said as she clap to order the Gale Force to take them. The Gale Force almost got them but Glinda conjured up a teleportation spell for her, Fiyero and Boq to escape Morrible's forces._

* * *

A week later, Morrible has become a dicator of Oz. She has declared martial law to all of the people in order to prevent an uprising. She has turned most of the shops to factories, which makes all the towns really dark due to the smog from the factories. Glinda, Fiyero and Boq are living in the sewers with a small handful of resistance members living with them. "It's been a week since Morrible's takeover, when is the back-up you promised?" Boq asked.

"Getting the message thought Arendelle by foot takes a takes a week. I sure hope they found it now." Glinda said.

"And what if they don't and Morrible found the note? Huh, what are going to do now if she finds us?!" Fiyero asked. Suddenly they heard screaming from the one of corridors and found out the Gale Force is on the sewers.

"Oz, how did the Gale Force find us?!" Boq said.

"They must have a rat to spy on us I guess." Fiyero remarked.

"Questioning about a spy among us isn't important. What's important is that we try to run!" Glinda ordered.

* * *

With most of the Arendelle armed forces went to different areas of Oz, Anna and Kristoff went with Elsa to sneak into the palace while the rest of the remaining forces fight the Gale Force. "So how are we going to sneak into the palace?" Kristoff asked.

"Simple, we just use the sewer systems." Elsa replied.

"And how do you know about that?" Anna asked.

"I used a lot as an alternative escape route if I don't want the townspeople to find me." The three went inside the sewer from the hatch outside the city walls and Anna and Kristoff were disgusted by it. "Ew, when is the last the Ozians clean this place up?" Kristoff disgustly asked.

"Ah, there's no place like home." Elsa said as she smelled the sewers. The three then heard screaming as Elsa saw a few Gale Force coming towards them. "You two try to help the people while I send a welcome back present to these croonies." Elsa told them as Anna and Kristoff ran through the sewers. The two kept running around the sewers to find some people until they ran over Glinda, Fiyero and Boq.

"Anna, you're here! But what are you doing here?" Glinda asked.

"We're just using the sewer systems to break into the palace. My forces are in the surface liberating other sections of Oz. What about you?"

"Just escaping my former guards."

"Oh if only Fae is still alive, she would take down Morrible faster." Fiyero said.

"Of course I'm still alive, Fiyero! I thought that was obivious. Catch up?" Elsa remarked who managed to catch up with Anna and Kristoff.

"What do you mean? You're not Fae!"

"Of course it's me! Don't you recognized the voice? Hold on, you got some Gale Force on you." Elsa used her ice powers to the onecoming Gale Force who charging towards Glinda.

"What are talking. The real Elphaba has green skin."

"No no no, hold on Fiyero. I think she's right." Glinda said before taking a closer look on her old friend, "It's you isn't, Elphaba?"

"Hello Glinda." Elsa nodded. The six of them then saw Morrible with two Gale Force men coming towards them. "Ah yes, Madame Morrible. Have you been telling people that I'm dead." Elsa told her as she's walking towards her.

"I'm so sorry. The death notice came a bit early, but I can rectify this, immediatly." Morrible then shoot up electricity straight from her fingers to Elsa. "Even with your new appearance, I know it's still you, Wicked Witch."


	4. Chapter 4: Same Friend, Different Face

**Like the last chapter, this chapter is also based on the Sarah Jane Adventures episode "The Death of the Doctor."**

**I don't Wicked nor Frozen**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Same Friend, Different Face**

Elsa is screaming in pain while Morrible is shooting lightning at her and laughing, as she struggled to raise one of her arms to use her ice powers against Morrible. Elsa managed to shoot three icicles to Morrible, which made lose her concentration on her lightning powers. Elsa used her ice powers again to make a giant wall between hers and Morrible. "Well what are you waiting for, let's get out!" Elsa told the group. She was the last one to leave as she tried to hurry everyone out of the room. "Come on then. Run faster! Come along Glinda!" she said. The six ran around the sewer systems until they ran over a crossroad between two pipes."So what do we do now?" Fiyero asked.

"We spilt up of course." Elsa said, "I need Glinda and Fiyero while Anna goes with Kristoff and Boq." Elsa's group went to the left side of the pipe while Anna's went to the opposite direction.

Elsa, Glinda and Fiyero ran around the sewers and arrived on a green meadows and decided to stay there to plan. Before they could settle down, the three saw oncoming Gale Force coming out.

"Oh no no no no no! Let get this thing working properly." Elsa said before using her ice powers to block the opening between them and the sewers.

While the group split, Morrible destroyed Elsa's ice wall and became really angry after she found them gone. "I want all of you to flood the sewers!" Morrible ordered, "Them drowning or getting to surface is none of my concerns. At least they'll lose."

Boq lead Anna and Kristoff through the pipes to get to Glinda, Fiyero and Boq's place in the sewers. "Hurry, get in!" Boq told them.

"Well at least you got some beds and a fire." Kristoff said, "So what's all the hurry for?"

"Nothing. My dinner is ready and you two should eat as well."

"What?! Is this why you hurried all of us in here just to eat your dinner?! I thought you had a plan!"

"I don't have a plan. I'm mostly a secretary type worker who only know how to handle appointments for Glinda. Hiding is the only option we have."

"No we've got to do something!" Kristoff said as he slapped Boq's food out of his hand

"Yeah but hiding's not bad," Anna said, "because everyone in this room besides Boq doesn't know who this Morrible is and how powerful she is."

"Well that's just great. Stuck on Sewerville."

"At least the stew's good." Boq said.

"Oh fine, let's just sit down and eat."

* * *

Elsa, Glinda and Fiyero are still in the meadows with Elsa and Glinda planning while Fiyero just sits there doing nothing. "Okay, if we try to freeze Morrible's whole weapon system, we might have the advantage against her and you can take back Oz." Elsa said while using the map of the palace for their plan.

"Did it hurt?" Glinda asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your 'regeneration', did it hurt when change?"

"Yes Glinda. I died while trying to save Anna's kingdom from a giant spider-like monster. Anna said that Lurline came to me, nearing death, and gave me a second chance which required me to change."

"Did you die?"

"Technically no, but in a way, which is hard for me to say this, yes. The old Elphaba died. With a new appearance and personality, I'm a totally different person."

"I can't believe it! You faked your death but then you died."

"Yeah and it all of this happened hours earlier. So how did you know it's me?"

"Even though the voice is a dead giveaway, I have strange feeling that it was you."

"Even though I had a different face Glinda, I'm still your friend."

"I know Elphie."

"Oh and by the way, I don't go by the name Elphaba anymore. I go by the name Elsa now."

"I really like that name. It totally suits you. Can I call you Elsie?"

"Sure Glinda."

"You should try to talk to Fifi over there. He hasn't said a thing since we got here." Glinda said. Elsa got up and went to Fiyero who is just looking at the mountains.

"Fiyero, what's going?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing really. It's just that I still don't believe that you're Elphaba. Everyone might think I'm really stupid for believing in something like that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Everyone call me a brainless wonder, but I don't mind. I'm still a little brainless, I suppose."

"Now what in Oz would you believe in that?"

"Probably the Wizard didn't gave me the brain I needed. When that girl who wore Nessarose's shoes, I travelled with her to Emerald City just so she could get her home. He didn't know it was me and I had to lie that I needed a brain, but he would give it me if I kill the Wicked Witch. I still regret for being part of the Witch Hunters. And you are just mocking me for saying that Elphaba is alive and she now has pale skin."

"But you're an idiot."

"Well there you have it."

"No don't you see. You're not an idiot. How else would you find that Wicked Witch in Kiamo Ko and tell her about the secret passages which she allows herself to escape."

"Hold on, how did you find out about Kiamo Ko."

"Sorry to interupt the little reunion, but we need to get back to Emerald City, Elsie." Glinda interupted them.

"Elsie?" Fiyero wondered.

"Oh I forgot to mention. Due to my new face and personailty, I go by the name Elsa now."

"What kind of new personality?"

"I guess I'm more playful."

"Elsie? Are we going to Emerald City?" Glinda interrupted then again.

"Oh right. So how do we go back in?"

"We can use the sewer pipe that we escape through. All you have to do is just thaw it out."

"Yeah there's one thing though. I don't know how to thaw things yet."

"What?! You mean to tell me that you have ice powers and you don't know how to thaw things?!"

"I just changed hours ago and I haven't had the time to practice my powers."

"Oh just let me do it." Fiyero said to Elsa and Glinda, "It's lucky enough that Boq gave me his axe for safekeeping." Fiyero took out the axe and use it to destroy the ice Elsa created to block outnthe Gale Force. Luckily, the Gale Force left and didn't think of destroying the ice. The two thanked Fiyero and went back to the sewers as they begin their adventure to save Oz.

* * *

Anna, Kristoff and Boq are still in the sewers eating and didn't even plan anything. "So who was blonde girl in the blue that was with you?" Boq asked them.

"She's Elsa but in reality she's a girl name Elphaba Thropp." Anna said.

"There's no way I could believe that girl is Elphaba."

"Oh yeah it's true. A woman name Lurline came to us and offered Elphaba a second chance because she has done a good deed."

"And I don't believe in that either. There's no way Lurline came to her because Elphaba is Wicked Witch. Look what she done to me. She turned me into tin."

"She must have pretty good reason to do it. She told me everything including her time as the Wicked Witch. Believe me she is not evil."

"Hold on guys, did you hear something?" Kristoff interrupted

"I don't hear anything Kristoff." Anna said.

"No I can totally hear something. Listen." The sound that Kristoff was hearing was getting more larger and Anna and Boq could now hear it. "It's like I hear a water coming."

"It's the sewer system!" Boq jumped, "Morrible must have done it to make us get out of hiding and capture us."

Elsa, Glinda and Fiyero are in the sewers and can hear the crashing waves coming. "Morrible is trying drown us!" Glinda said.

"Anna! Hang on I'm coming!" Elsa shouted and ran past Glinda and Fiyero as she race to save them.

"Glinda get her back in here so she wouldn't endanger herself." Fiyero said. He turned to Glinda and saw Glinda being held by a Gale Force and another one grabbed him as well.

"Elsa! They got us!" Glinda shouted. Elsa heard her and she try go back but she heard Anna's plea.

"Elsa get us out of here!" Anna shouted.


	5. Chapter 5: Saving the Day

**This chapter is mostly based on the Doctor Who serial "Remembrance of the Daleks".**

**I don't own Frozen nor Wicked**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Saving the Day**

Elsa has seen her best friend and the man she once loved being taking away in front of her and her friend that accepted her about to die. And all were cause by Morrible. "Morrible has many terrible things in my life." Elsa said to herself, "She ruined my life. Turned Oz, including Glinda, against me. Made me run away from Oz. Now, she has captured Glinda and about to kill Anna. It's like she doesn't want me to have a good life. She will pay. SHE WILL PAY!" Elsa screamed. Elsa's anger caused her to unleash her ice powers. She unleashed a giant snow wave that it ultimately froze the oncoming wave that will almost drown Anna.

"It stopped." Anna said.

"Hold on, someone's coming through the pipes." Kristoff said.

"Both of you stay back, I'll handle this." Boq told them. As the noise in the pipe is becoming louder, Boq took little steps to the hatch. Before he could open it, the hatch open violently and it scared all three of them. It was revealed to be Elsa crawling through the pipes.

"Oh it's just you." a relieved Anna said, "Why are you crawling in the pipes?"

"The pipes are an easier way to go through the palace. Now why are standing there doing nothing, let's go save Oz."

"Uh Elsa, how do we go in the pipes without you going in here?"

"Hmm, you're right. I'll just crawl backwards." Elsa said before she begins to crawls backwards. Boq went first and was amazed by the look of Elsa.

"Wow are you really Elphaba?!" Boq said.

"Yes I am Boq."

"If you're Elphaba, say one that only me and Elphaba knows."

"You were going left Nessa for Glinda the moment she started walking."

"It's truly you! And the moment has come to take my personal score on you."

"Do you want me to freeze you here?"

"No?"

"Then stop talking for the whole trip."

* * *

Morrible has called a meeting with all the leaders of Oz attending. Along with Morrible, Glinda and Fiyero will also watch Morrible's meeting as they are tied up. The moment when Morrible stepped into the podium, all of Oz's leaders cheered for her. "My fellow Ozians, as you may have heard, the land of Oz has rid of the Wicked Witches. You may also learn that once good witch is trying to honor the deceased Witch without public notice. But luckily one of the guards told me during my captivity and was able to stop them. We will deal with her and her little straw friend when we..."

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Boq went out of the sewer pipes and appeared in the meeting hall where Morrible is taking her speech without everyone noticing them. As Morrible continues talking, Elsa notice Glinda and Fiyero are okay, but they are tied up. "What do you think she's saying?" Anna asked her.

"She's planning on world domination. She has a weapon next to her and by the looks of where's it aiming, her first target is Arendelle."

"So what do we do?" Kristoff asked.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this. Luckily there's microphone here and I'm using this to distract her." Elsa said as she ran off.

"... and with a weapon so powerful we will have the world at our feet!" Morrible received a standing ovation for five minutes when she talk about her plan. "With this weapon at our hands, the people of Oz shall become the rulers of the world! We shall become all-"

"Powerful! Crush the lesser races! Conquer the world! Unimaginable power! Unlimited rice pudding! Et cetera, et cetera!" Elsa interrupted Morrible through the mic Elsa found from where' shes standing. When Morrible saw Elsa, she became really angry at the former witch.

"You!" Morrible sneered, "Don't anger me, Witch! I can destroy you and the insignificant, miserable kingdom from where the invaders came from!"

"Oh, wonderful. What power, what brilliance! You can wipe out the odd civilization, enslave the occasional culture, but it still won't detract from the basic fundamental truth of your own impotence!" Elsa joked.

"Careful Elsa." Kristoff said.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

"I will teach you the folly of your words, Doctor. I will destroy you and demonstrate the power of Oz!" Morrible shouted.

"Morrible, I beg of you, don't use the Hand."

"Ah being the scared little girl you always were."

"You're making a grave mistake."

"Prepare to see the true might of Oz weaponry!" Suddenly, two garbage can shape machinery entered the meeting hall and began operating on the machine.

"Setting target for Arendelle." one of the machine said in a robotic voice.

"Preparing charge of the Hand of Omega." another one said.

"Fire!" Morrible ordered. One of the machines fired the Hand and sent out an energy wave towards Arendelle.

"Emergency! Emergency! An unidentified object is blocking the way on Arendelle." one of the machines said.

"What?!" Morrible ran through the window and saw a large mirror like icicle blocking Arendelle. Morrible turned her attention with Elsa, who looked very calm and a grim face. "You tricked me?!"

"No Morrible. You tricked yourself. Do you think I would let destroy Arendelle and be afraid of you for all of new life."

"Emergency! The Hand hit the ice and it's heading towards the Ozlek Dome." the machine said

"No stop! Stop the attack!" Morrible ordered.

"It's too late Morrible." Elsa said.

The Hand's energy wave hit and destroyed Ozlek Dome, along with the other Ozlek machines inside the dome. "You won't get away with this!" Morrible threatened. She then sprung up and tackled Elsa and then disappear.

"Now where is she gone now?" Kristoff said.

"Never mind about her, we need to save Glinda." Boq said. Before the three could reach to Glinda and Fiyero, two more Ozlek machines entered the room and are ready to attack them.

* * *

Elsa and Morrible were then transported to a hill with a view of a burning city rubble with soldiers and Ozlek marching in and out of the city. "What is this place?" Elsa asked.

"That my dear is the future. The one where I rule it." Morrible said.

"But that's impossible. I destroy the Ozmic Dome."

"You may not notice this but before the Dome was destroyed, four survived the attack and single handily kill all your friends."

"But how can we travel through time?"

"We traveled by the use of my gold watch over here. I could travel anywhere in time and use it for my advantage."

* * *

The four Ozleks took control of the palace. Everyone who is in the palace are either dead or left running for their lives. Only Boq, Anna and Kristoff are the only ones still in the palace hiding while Glinda and Fiyero are still tied up with two Ozleks guarding them. "Why aren't we allow to eradicate the two prisoners?" one of the Ozlek asked.

"The Madame order us not to kill them. They're her's to kill."

"I will find the other prisoners. You stay here and watch these two."

"I obey."

"Well at least we still spared for another hour or two." Fiyero whispered to Glinda

"Then what about to Elsie?" Glinda said.

"Honestly I don't know what you see in her. Face it Glinda, that girl is not Fae and the real Fae is dead."

While the other Ozlek left, Boq, Anna and Kristoff peeped behind one of the hall's chair to see if it's safe to come out. "It seems that it's safe to attack. I'll try to attack it." Boq said.

"No I think I could handle him." Anna said.

"No did you see what he did to some of the people in this room. He will kill you."

"I agree with Boq on this one. You still have a kingdom to run." Kristoff said.

"Even if I'm the Queen of Arendelle, that thing doesn't scare me." Anna grabbed a metal pipe and jumped out of the seat and sneak around the Ozlek to get a better advantage. Anna jumped when she heard the Ozlek's alarm go off and ran.

"Small human female detected." the Ozlek said, "Prepare for eradica-"

"Who are you calling small?!" Anna shouted right behind him. She then proceed to attack all around him and manage to take off it's weapon and eyes off of him.

"Emergency! Emergency to all other Ozleks! I am unarmed and sight gone!" the Ozlek said. Anna then pushed the Ozlek through the window and fall to it's destruction.

"That is one tough girl." Boq remarked.

"Yeah, that why I'm getting married to her." Kristoff said. Boq and Kristoff then went out of hiding to help Anna get Fiyero and Glinda out of the poles.

"Hey thanks. I really like how you handle that thing." Glinda said.

"That you get if you mess with the queen." Anna remarked.

"So what do we do now?" Fiyero asked.

"We destroy the others stupid." Glinda said

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Elsa and Morrible are still in the future as they watch the enslaved people of the world being tortured by the future version of Morrible and the new upgraded versions of the Ozleks. "So you brought me here just you can gloat of your victory?" Elsa asked her.

"That's right my dear!" Morrible shouted, "And this the future that I hope one day rule. And Ozians will be the supreme rulers of the world. Every non-Ozians will be banished from Oz or they will be enslaved or exterminated." Morrible then see Elsa turning red and clutching her hands. "Oh what are you gonna do now? You were always a bratty, scared little girl the moment that I first see you. Face it you will always be a traitor."

"I'm not the girl anymore." Elsa calmly told her. With her anger, Elsa created a giant snow monster big enough to destroy a castle. "Go get her Marshmallow!" Elsa told him. Marshmallow kicked Morrible to the hillside, but she's still standing. Morrible then conjured a lightning spell on Marshmallow, but it doesn't have any effect on him. After two minutes of Marshmallow chasing her, Morrible conjured a giant energy ball and immediately destroyed Marshmallow. When Elsa saw him destroyed, she now turned scared and try back away, but she was cornered from the mountain.

"What did I tell you? You're still a scared little girl even if you summon a giant monster to do your dirty work." Morrible told her.

"No, NO! Stay away from me!" Elsa shouted as Morrible came closer to her. Before she could take one more step towards her, Elsa created a snow wave from her fear and the snow wave hit Morrible. After a few seconds, Morrible started to feel weird.

"What... What did you do to me?!" Morrible demanded. Elsa didn't what she did to her at first until she saw ice growing where Morrible's heart is.

"I just froze your heart." Elsa told her, "In about one minute, you will be frozen solid. You will most certainly die from this process." Elsa approached to Morrible and took the gold watch out of her. "And I believe this is mine now."

"Elphaba, do something. Please spare me and I won't hurt your friends again!" Morrible pleaded.

"Sorry, I don't know how to thaw a frozen heart. Even the hearts of those who are narrow minded and those who hate on people who are very different and don't want them around you. I guess your version of a perfect Utopia won't be coming true for a while Morrible. And I'm glad it won't be coming true. And by the way, the name's Elsa now." Elsa said before she disappears from the future. Morrible is left behind and is now frozen solid from Elsa's ice powers. A bright light appeared on the burning crumbling city due to the change of time and started to comsume everything in it's path, including a frozen Madame Morrible.

* * *

While Elsa and Morrible were fighting in the future, Anna and the others destroyed two other Ozleks in the palace. Glinda destroyed one with her magic, while Boq destroyed another one with his axe. But there is only one Ozlek left and it's hard to destroy because unlike the others, it's the most insane one. "There's only one Ozlek left! I better call for reinforcements." Anna said.

"Not this time. I'm ending this right now." Elsa told Anna who just appeared right behind her and the others. Elsa walked over to the Ozlek, who is shooting everything around him but stopped when he spotted Elsa. "Ozlek, you have been defeated. Surrender. You have failed."

"Insufficient data." the Ozlek said.

"You're forces are destroyed. You have no back up now."

"There's no data."

"Even your creator, Morrible, is dead. I froze her heart and she's left behind to a crumbling future that will never be."

"Out of control!"

"I have defeated you. You no longer serve any purposes."

"Cannot compute. Unstable." Elsa created an umbrella shape ice barrier in front of her as the Ozlek self-destructed itself. After the Ozlek exploded, Elsa prod the ashes of what was once a weapon of mass destruction.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust."


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbyes

**Well this is the last chapter. The first part of this chapter is mostly based on the debut episode of Doctor Who's eighth season "Deep Breath".**

**I don't Wicked nor Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Goodbyes**

With Morrible gone, Arendelle liberated all section of Oz easily due to a power vacuum over the Gale Force. Glinda reclaimed her role as ruler of Oz and gave full pardons of any Gale force who weren't part of Morrible's plot in the first place. Glinda also sentenced Morrible's puppet leaders who survived the Ozlek attack life imprisonment. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Fiyero, and Boq lead the clean up all around Oz in each kingdoms. After the cleanup, Elsa went to Fiyero to try and talk things out about her in the palace. She was about to enter the hallway where Fiyero is, but he could see her."If you're coming to me to say that you're Elphaba, forget it. I still don't believe it." Fiyero said.

"How do you know I was going to say it?" Elsa remarked.

"Because we're the only ones in this room and you're approaching me. I know the real Elphaba wouldn't be all dark like that. You left Morrible dead in a future that will never exist. You manipulated an Ozlek to self destruct. Honestly, I don't even know if Elphaba would do that?"

"I don't know either." Elsa went to the room and approached to Fiyero. "I'm now Elsa. I live for over 25 years and not all of them were good. I've made many mistakes, and it's about time I did something good... Well what do you think?" Elsa said when she showed Fiyero her new clothes which comprised of a blue dress with long black sleeves, a purple cape and a bun hairstyle.

"Looks okay. But what happened to your blue dress?"

"Oh that dress is mostly for something if I want to do something fun. This one is mostly for formal events. Since Glinda is having a party for about an hour, I decided to clean myself for a moment."

"Yeah, even though you look clean right now, I'm still not convinced your Elphaba." Suddenly the phone rings outside of Fiyero's room.

"I think you better get that." Elsa told Fiyero. Fiyero went outside and answered the phone on the hallway.

"Hello?" Fiyero said on the phone.

"It's me." a voice said to Fiyero.

"Yes it's you, who's this?"

"It's me Fiyero, Elphaba." Fiyero froze half a second when the caller said she's Elphaba.

"What do you mean Elphaba?"

"I'm phoning you from the woods outside of Arendelle from yesterday. It might take a day to get this but that will be enough. I'm telling you that the next time we meet, you'll see a different me. Lurline let me call you from one last time. She told me that I'm dying but she will keep me alive by a certain change that only a few people has done before. I will not remember this phone call after I change. Right now, the process is slow and it's hurting me."

Fiyero took another moment of silence and he's trying to hold back his tears. "Why? Why would you do this? Leave me and not tell me that you're alive."

"Because I don't want you to ruin your life any further. Lurline also told me that you're still alive and I turned you into a scarecrow. I've made you a wanted enemy but you're now a celebratory hero. But I think you might be scared. And however scared you are Fiyero, the girl you are with right now. The girl I hope you're with, believe me, she is scared than anything you can imagine right now and she… she needs you."

"So who is it?" Elsa said while peeking through the room.

"Is that her?" Elphaba asked through the phone.

"Is that her?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Fiyero answered to Elphaba on the phone.

"I sounded the same. Is she blonde Yero? Oh please tell me that I didn't turn blonde?! It's worse than having green skin." Elphaba joked and Fiyero laughed through the phone. "Is she really blonde?"

"Yes." Fiyero said, "But you don't have green skin."

"At least that's good. Fiyero please, do it for me, help her. Go on and don't be afraid. Goodbye Fiyero Tiggular. I'll miss you." Elphaba put the phone down and got her broom to fly back to the Arendelle royal castle. Fiyero sniffled as Elsa went out of the room and looked at him.

"Well?" Elsa asked him.

"Well what?" Fiyero asked her.

"She asked you a question. Will you help me?"

"You shouldn't be listening."

"I… I wasn't. I didn't need to. That was me talking." Elsa scoffed while Fiyero just stares at her, "You can't see me can you? You look at me and you can't see me. Do you have any idea what it's like? I'm not on the phone, I'm right here. Standing in front of you. Please just… just…"

Fiyero went over to Elsa and took another closer look on her. After double checking, Fiyero smiled at Elsa. "Thank you." he said.

"For what?"

"For phoning me." Fiyero then hugged Elsa, but Elsa almost looked like she didn't enjoy it.

"I… I don't think I'm a really hugging person now." Elsa remarked.

"I'm not sure if you are."

"Whatever you say."

"Now come on then, Glinda's probably waiting for us downstairs."

* * *

Fiyero and Elsa went down to the throne room where everyone is celebrating for the liberation of Oz. Glinda is with Anna, Kristoff and Boq and the five of them were happy to see Elsa and Fiyero together. After the party's, Glinda, Elsa, Fiyero, Anna, Kristoff, and Boq were the only ones left in the palace. "So how did you get Fifi to believe you are Elphaba, Elsie?" Glinda asked.

"Oh you won't believe in that."

"Uh listen Elsie. I was thinking that ever since Morrible is gone, I would appoint you governor of Munchkinland to keep the family tradition going."

"That's great Glinda!" Elsa exclaimed.

"We'll I think this is goodbye then, Elsa." Anna said to her. When Elsa heard what Anna said, she's now thinking over a decision that she'll regret.

"I'm sorry Glinda but I can't."

"What?! Why not?! Is it because they will think that they will still see you as a Wicked Witch?"

"Is not that Glinda, is just… I don't want to leave Anna. Since she found me in the woods, Anna has been accept me and didn't get scared of me. She also doesn't have a sister for her to play. Since I came to her life, she's like a really happy kid. I'm going to stay with her in Arendelle."

"I'm coming with you." Fiyero said.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Elsa asked.

"I'm not letting you leave me again without telling. Plus we need start over on our relationship."

"Thanks Yero."

Elsa went back to Glinda, who is sniffling. "I understand Elsie." Glinda then hug Elsa and Elsa didn't enjoy the hug. "I'm going to miss you Elphie, or Elsie. And goodbye Fifi." Glinda said while tears are falling through her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I promise we'll visit you if we have time."

"You promise?"

"I promise. And you can stop hugging me now. I already told Fiyero that I'm not a hugging person."

"Oops sorry. Thanks for being my friend."

"No I should thank you for being my friend." A few minutes later, Elsa and Fiyero are leaving with Anna and Kristoff for Arendelle. "Hey Anna, when we get back to Arendelle, do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Sure Elsa. You know we have an opening for a science adviser. Maybe you might be interested in taking a job."

"I'm interested."

"And you and Fiyero can live in the castle."

"You're serious?!"

"I'm serious." Anna said before she would go into the carriage. As the carriage leaves Emerald City, Glinda conjured a large rainbow all over Oz as sign that Oz is in harmony once again.

* * *

**That's the end. I will be doing a sequel right around Christmas time. Review on how it went.**


End file.
